


Babysitting

by MissReylo



Series: A Happy Life [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Movie Night, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You and Steve both just aren't capable of saying no to your friends... which is how you end up babysitting two kids on your special evening together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: A Happy Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's not A Duty To Fulfill! Fingers crossed that I'll be posting the next chapter soon... I got really sick and then writer's block hit me... but I'm back on track. I just got some inspiration for a drabble series, so I just had to write this!
> 
> This drabble is part of a new series I'm starting of just fluffy Steve Rogers x Reader drabbles in the same universe. It's a Post-Endgame universe, where Tony and Natasha didn't die (how will be explained later) and where Steve didn't go back in time, but just retired and handed over the shield to Sam. Natasha adopted a girl named Florence and everybody's just living a happy and fluffy life.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

You’re washing your face with the expensive face wash Natasha gave you a few weeks ago when the telephone rings. You know Steve is in the next room, right next to the damn thing, so you continue, admiring the way your skin feels soft and clean at the same time when you wash the stuff off.

The phone keeps ringing.

“Steve!”

No answer.

“Steve! The phone!”

The phone keeps ringing and you run out of the bathroom into the bedroom, your hands still wet. Steve is nowhere to be seen. Just before the phone stops ringing, you pick it up.

It’s Pepper, her voice all panicky and you can tell from the background noises that she’s somewhere public. “Y/N? Oh, thank god! Listen… I hate doing this…”

“Are you all right?” you ask, worried. You’ve known Pepper for a few years now. The first time you met her, you were immediately taken by her. She’s a champ, someone who never gives up, someone who has always been kind and patient with you.

“Oh… I’m fine. Just debating if I should strangle for Tony for firing the babysitter. Look, I know Steve and you are having some kind of date night and really… but there’s a Stark Industries emergency that I really need to look into and Tony’s got that charity event, so Morgan…”

“...can stay with us,” you respond. “Do you want me to pick her up?”

“No, I can drop her off at your place. I’ll be there in half an hour. You’re the best, Y/N… I owe you one!”

Before you can say anything, she’s already hung up. You put the phone down, sighing. You know Steve was looking forward to having a nice evening together, watching tv and just talking, but you couldn’t have said no to Pepper. Besides, he adores Morgan. She’s his little bug and he’s her favorite uncle, so you’re sure he won’t be too devastated.

Steve is out in the garden, cell phone against his ear as he looks at the sunset. You know he’s heard you coming, so you throw your arms around his waist, burying your face in his back, pressing a kiss against his shirt.

“Yeah. Of course,” you hear him say as you breathe in his scent. He’s a changed man, now that he’s retired. Calm, patient. Almost happy. You were worried that he would get bored, but he’s busy with his vegetable garden and the charity work. And with annoying you when you really need to work.

He ends the call, turning around in your arms. “Honey, look… I know that this was an evening for just the two of us…”

“Yeah, about that, Steve…”

“Natasha called. She’s got that charity event with Tony and she arranged with Clint that Florence could stay with them, but the entire family is down with the flu, so I’ve kind of promised her Florence could stay with us,” Steve says, the look on his face worried. “I just couldn’t say no, love. We can have a date night tomorrow evening?”

He frowns when you start laughing. “Oh, Steve… Pepper just called. I’ve promised her we would look after Morgan. She’s coming by in half an hour.”

“Natasha is already on her way,” Steve says. He’s smiling now, pulling you close. “We just can’t say no, can we?”

You shake your head. “Come on, old man. Let’s start making popcorn. I already know that when those girls get here, they’ll be in the mood for a movie night. We’ll just have to watch G-rated movies.”

“Bummer,” Steve jokes as he follows you inside the house. “I really wanted to watch IT.”

“Baby, you’ll get nightmares if you watch IT.”

* * *

When Natasha drops of Florence, she’s already dressed for the party in her skin-tight black dress and her hair in gorgeous waves. You whistle (or at least attempt to) at her as she hugs Steve, thanking him multiple times. Florence is already in your arms, the chubby toddler with the black curls is absolutely smitten with you and the feeling is mutual.

“Be good,” Natasha warns her, before pressing some kisses on her cheeks. “Mama loves you.”

Florence babbles something before Natasha thanks you too. She runs to her car when she takes a look at her watch. Steve puts his hand on your lower back, grinning at you. “Thank god I don’t have to do charity events anymore.”

“You looked handsome in those tuxedo’s,” you say as Florence pulls on your hair.

“They were always way too tight.”

You get Florence settled on the couch as Steve gets the spare bedrooms ready. You read Natasha’s instructions, even in a hurry her writing is perfect. You’ve watched Florence before, you’re confident tonight will go just as well. Just as you are covering Florence’s face in kisses, the doorbell rings.

“Babba!” she gargles and you laugh.

“That’s Auntie Pepper and Morgan!”

Pepper hugs you tightly as Morgan runs over to the couch to greet Florence. “Thank you so much. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it.”

“Don’t be silly. This is just what friends do for each other,” you answer her.

“Where’s Uncle Steve?” Morgan asks. She’s sitting on the floor next to the couch, a bulky backpack on her back, her brown hair in two braids. She’s slowly turning into a teenager. She seems to be growing so fast, but you resist the urge to tell her that. Adults who say stuff like that are annoying, you remember that.

“Right here!” You hear Steve yell and with a scream, Morgan jumps into his arms. You still don’t completely understand their bond, but you kind of like it. Steve is still a bit apprehensive with younger children, but children the age of Morgan… he’s incredible with him. You’ve watched him with a group of teens once, when you came to pick him up from his volunteering. You’d never admit it, but it kind of gave you baby fever.

“Hey, Steve! Sorry for ruining your evening,” Pepper apologizes. Before Steve can say anything, the phone in her handbag starts ringing and she digs it out, immediately transforming into CEO-‘I will kick your ass’- Pepper Potts.

“So sorry, I’ve got to go,” she whispers to you. She runs over to her daughter, kissing her forehead, and then she leaves, her heels sinking into the grass of the garden. You close the door when she’s driven off, turning to Steve and the two girls.

“Who’s up for a movie night?”

* * *

After three movies, only you and Morgan are awake. You’re cuddled up to Steve’s side, who’s snoring as his head rests on your shoulder. Florence is between you and Morgan, sleeping restlessly. You feel a bit guilty because you should have tried to brush her teeth and she’s not wearing her pajamas, but then again, what harm will it do?

“Do you want to watch another movie or do you want to go to bed?” you ask Morgan, suppressing a yawn. Honestly, you would love to just go to bed. You haven’t slept well lately. Steve’s been away a lot, even though he’s no longer Captain America, he’s still not home every night. A lot of the time he’s in the crisis center. You know it’s selfish to want him home, but you just sleep a lot better when he’s next to you.

Morgan shrugs. “I’m kind of tired.”

_Thank god!_

“Auntie Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Is kissing really slimy?” she asks, turning her head to you. She’s blushing furiously, but she’s still brave enough to look you in the eye. Duh. She’s the child of Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

“No? Why?”

“There’s this boy in my class…” Morgan sighs. “He gave me this note asking me if I wanted to be his girlfriend…”

“What did you say?” you ask, grinning.

“I haven’t answered yet. I like him, but I don’t want to kiss. It just seems really gross,” Morgan says. “But if you’re somebody’s girlfriend, you have to kiss, right?”

“Well,” you turn to her a bit, which is difficult because Steve is almost hanging over you now and he’s _heavy_. “You shouldn’t be forced to do anything. But I guess it’s kind of expected. If you don’t think you’re ready, just write him back that you want to stay friends for now.”

Morgan nods. “Okay. Thanks. I couldn’t really ask mom and dad… Mom would turn it into another lecture and dad would just freak out.”

You laugh. “I can imagine.”

Your laughter wakes up Steve, who rubs his eyes. “The movie’s over?”

“The movie has been over a long time, doofus,” you say softly. “Come on, let’s all go to bed.”

You carry Florence to her improvised bed. You decide you won’t risk waking her up by putting her into her pajamas, so you just press a kiss on her nose and leave her be after turning on the baby monitor device that Natasha handed out to every one of the Avengers after she adopted Florence. “If she ever stays over at your place,” she had said as she had pressed it into your hand. Steve had argued it would be pointless, with his superhuman hearing. One glare from the Black Widow had shut him up.

Morgan and Steve are giggling as they’re brushing their teeth in the bathroom. You close the curtains in her room, her stuffed animals already on the bed together with her nightgown and her Micky Mouse brush. She’s still a child, you think with a gentle smile on your face. She’s far too young to worry about boyfriends and girlfriends.

When you settle into your own bed with Steve next to you, he presses a soft kiss on your lips. “Happy?”

You nod, glancing over to the baby monitor. Florence is still asleep for the time being. You check your phone as Steve turns out the light.

“We’d make great parents,” Steve murmurs into your ear as you cuddle into his side, finally feeling relaxed.

“We’d make damn great parents,” you respond, kissing his cheek before you drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment! If you have any suggestions for other drabbles, let me know! <3


End file.
